bloodrayne_mia_the_vampire_slayerfandomcom-20200215-history
Reality Warping
Reality Warping is the power and ability to manipulate reality, making things and beings appear differently than how they are, by literally changing reality, or even constructing a new aspect. It can be extremely powerful if used properly. Capabilities Users can create, change, destroy, or even alter reality just by thinking about it; while weaker users are limited to what is already considered "real", stronger ones can make changes from nothing. Depending on the power of a reality warper, they may alter something as tangible as physics to something inconceivable like logic. Characters with this ability 'Angels ' Regular common Angels have some reality warping power and can warp reality to some extent. For example, once was able to brand and carve the Enochian sigil into Rayne, Mia, Sidney, and Nigel's ribs just by touching them. Powers Powers have a slightly more powerful form of reality warping than regular angels, however they are limited to an extent. Cherubim Cherubs possess mid-level reality warping abilities, but theirs are more powerful than those of powers and common angels. While in Heaven, they can change it from night to day with a snap of their fingers. 'Archangels ' Archangels, as shown particularly with Lucifer and Gabriel, are capable of warping reality to unimaginable degrees. They can literally and spontaneously create pretty much anything out of thin air (and uncreate it just as fast) such as time loops, dimensions, and illusions. *[[Michael|'Michael']] - As the one who taught Lucifer and partially Gabriel how to use this power, Michael must be capable of warping reality to a degree that greatly rivals, if not surpasses, that of Lucifer *'Lucifer' - Apparently, Lucifer learned this power from Michael himself and alongside Michael, taught Gabriel everything he knows about this, which says something about his capability. He recognized what Gabriel was doing, and apprehended him. *'Gabriel' - Gabriel is phenomenally talented with this power, being able to do things in winks, snaps, gestures and even thoughts. 'Other Celestials' *'Oracle' - Next to the Primordial Beings, as the Original Seraphim Angel, Oracle has among the greatest degree of reality warping and is a master with this power, more so talented than any of the archangels, as he knows how to use it better than anyone else that has it. He can literately change and manipulate reality by willing it and create anything and everything right out of thin air and nothingness and make them vanish just as quick and easily; creatures, portals, time loops, dimensions, illusions, and can even make dreams and fictional characters and beings come to life. For example, Oracle shook a 'Sorry' board game, and instantly everything was set up. Later on, he was able to send his blood into a glass by holding it. *'Jesus Christ' - Being the Son of God, Jesse is extremely powerful; he was able to produce or modify anything or anyone, including angels, and seems to accomplish just about any feat through thought/ by iteration. *[[God|'God']] - God is capable of bending reality to a nearly omnipotent degree with His will, able to decide the course of destiny to fit whatever He wants and create worlds. *[[Amara|'Amara']] - Amara is extradionarily profound with Reality Warping, enough that it took God, Eve, Titania, Aurora and the Seraphim to defeat her and she still managed to witshtand their powers for an extended period of time. She could completely erase all of creation with this power and has also shown tremendous control over the Physical Multiverse, able to allow the severe winds her smoke form conjures to not faze her and Rayne. Other Creatures with this ability 'Demons' Any demon requires at least a deal to bend the laws of the universe. Azazel was one of the strongest because he doesn't require a soul in payment from a deal, and Lilith claimed she could do this as well. 'Pagan God Deities' Gods have the power to change the laws of reality and to create new laws or realities. One Pagan was able to reconstruct a debilitated, rundown building into a sumptuous hotel. 'Witches and Warlocks' Some witches are able to alter reality through magic, but this is usually only to a very small degree. 'Ghosts' Ghosts have some reality warping powers, but to a limited extention. 'Djinns' Djinn are capable of bending reality on certain levels. Category:Powers Category:Powers possessed by Angels Category:Powers possessed by Demons Category:Powers possessed by Witches Category:Powers possessed by Ghosts